All That We Needed
by themessofadreamer
Summary: All what they needed was each other, they just had to realize it was that way. One shot.


**As SuperGravyMan already told you, today was one shot day on Twitter and we all wrote one, so if you haven't already, go check out SuperGravyMan and heartvshand's one shots, they're pretty great. Also, manhattanProject might post something soon, so you read that too when it's up.**_  
_

**Now, this. ****To be honest, I am not quite sure of what I did on this and I'm not sure if I liked how it turned out, but meh, we'll see. Complain about it on the reviews or you can always directly chat with me on my twitter, HeyThereDelena.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything but the plot of this story. The credit goes to the Mouse, for the characters, and Ed Sheeran, because his songs are flawless and I couldn't not use them for this. **

* * *

**ALL THAT WE NEEDED**_  
_

_Forget about them._

Alex closed her eyes as a new wave of very well known feelings came rushing to her, once again. She was starting to get tired of it, yet knew that the moment those waves stopped coming would be the day she would go insane. Sadly enough, she needed those feelings to stay alive and sometimes she wished she didn't. Everything would been easier that way.

She sighed. Everything started with a _damn_ video posted on YouTube. Alex had just turned eighteen when she got a call from an unknown number. Alex normally didn't answer to unknown nunbers, but that time something inside her told her to do it, so she answered, hearing the most wonderful voice she had ever heard in her life, making her heart drop to her feet and her world stop moving. If she fell in love in that moment, when she heard _that _voice for the first time, that was something she was never going to know. However, that moment marked one of the most important times of her life: meeting the one and only Mitchie Torres, frontwoman of one of the most famous bands of the moment, Coming by the Moonlight. "_Why was a celebrity calling me?" _was the first thought that crossed Alex's mind when she heard the angelic voice say energetically _"Hi Alex, I'm Mitchie Torres!". _Little did she know, Mitchie had already made a plan before calling her that night. It all started one day off Mitchie had, when she was going through random videos in YouTube and somehow ended up in Alex's channel, watching all the videos and falling more and more in love with her with each video she watched, but without knowing she was actually falling in love. For Mitchie, what she felt in that moment, as she frantically wrote down the girl's name and everything else she could find about her, was admiration. However, Mitchie realized it _maybe _wasn't just admiration when they talked on the phone for the first time, setting up a meeting back in Alex's hometown, Texas, with Alex and her parents, so they could talk about an offer Mitchie had for her.

At first, Alex didn't believe it. She could only question herself why someone like Mitchie Torres, who had been born with such an incredible talent for music and an unbelievable voice she didn't use as much because she was too shy to be the lead singer of Coming by the Moonlight, would want to talk to _her, _who was just an average girl from Texas that if well knew how to sing and play, didn't expect anything to come out of it. No, in Alex's mind, she was going to graduate from a very well known college with a scholarship for sports, not music. However, Mitchie's speech to her parents, that day when Alex freaked out when she opened the door and realized all of it was really happening and _the _Mitchie Torres really was at her front door, smiling nervously as she casually said _"Hi, Alex!"_ as if they had known each other all of their lives instead of only knowing each other for that one phone conversation they had held a few nights before, was very convincing. Even Alex, who had always doubted of herself and her talent, was convinced in that moment, as Mitchie spoke, that everything the tiny brunette was saying was true.

"She's what the world has waited all along, Mr. and Mrs. Russo. She has what it takes and I'll make sure everyone sees it." Mitchie told Alex's parents that afternoon, as Alex sat next to her, observing her parents' unconvinced gazes. "I will give everything in me for her to succeed, backing her up 200% of the time. She will get everything she needs and will be treated as if she was part of my family. You just have to give me and her the chance to try. I promise you when she comes back, everyone at my hometown will know who this girl is."

Alex didn't know how Mitchie did it, but soon enough she and her parents were on a plane to New York, listening to the over-excited celebrity talking about everything they were going to do in New York and how they were going to make Alex as or more famous than Mitchie had ever been. The Russos were going to live with Mitchie's family for as long as they were staying in New York, while Alex was most likely going to stay at Mitchie's shared apartment with the brunette and her two bandmates, the always lovely Caitlyn Geller and the woman of all her nightmares, Mikayla Marshall.

_Click, click, click. _

Alex was taken away from her thoughts when she heard the annoying yet familiar sound of grown men taking pictures of her in the other side of the thin glass that separated her from them. She didn't need this, not when she was holding back the tears she had kept inside for so long that were fighting to come out now. Alex really didn't want to cry, yet knew that by this moment, it was going to be almost impossible for her not to do it. The brown eyed girl looked down to her coffee, making her cup move in small and slow circles, as an small smile appearing on her face, remembering herself, doing the exact same thing, as she nervously answered the questions the girl with chestnut hair in front of her asked with a huge smile on her face, looking at Alex with her deep chocolate eyes, that were shining with the curiosity of getting to know her better. Alex's smile grew, as the first tears made their way out of their prision. _That _day was the day she really was sure she was in love with Mitchie Torres. Alex took a deep breath and collected all her stuff on the table to then walk towards the door as she placed her black shades in their place, hiding her eyes behind them.

Mikayla Marshall had been Mitchie's best friend for quite the longest of times. They had grown up together in the streets of New York and therefore, it was no surprise for anyone when the two of them came with the great idea of forming a band together. They barely spent time apart from each other. However, even though the both of them were very good without any help, Mitchie couldn't help but feel like something was still missing. After many talks and disagreements with Mikayla, Mitchie finally came up with the idea of adding a new member to their band, much to Mikayla's dismay. Truth was, Mikayla didn't want to share Mitchie with anyone. So, nobody, yet again, wasn't surprised when the newest addition to the still unnamed band back then, Caitlyn Geller, and Mikayla couldn't seem to like each other, yet still pretended they did for Mitchie's sake. The same thing happened when, a few years later, Alex Russo moved to New York with them and became Mitchie's priority in everything, Mikayla's jealousy being very noticeable since the very first day, when she looked at Alex from head to toe and then walked away, when Mitchie introduced them.

"Don't mind her." said Caitlyn after that happened, placing her arm around Alex's shoulder as they both watched Mitchie go after Mikayla for doing that. "That's the way she is with everyone that she knows is going to get more attention from Mitchie than her. You'll get used to it."

"Does that mean she will never get over it?" Alex asked, looking back to the slightly taller girl, who chuckled.

"As I see how this is going to be, no, Alex, she won't get over it, so prepare yourself."

The Texan couldn't help but still feel grateful for that first advice she got from Caitlyn.

_Click, click, click._

The sound of their cameras sounded just the same as the day as Mitchie and Alex walked outside of the same coffee shop, one year after their very first _date_, trying their best to keep it cool so they wouldn't notice. "_Too risky" _would always say people behind them in the _real _world, like if they really cared. Alex and Mitchie were just two people in love, trying their best to keep it nice and simple. Alex felt her bodyguard place his hand on her tiny shoulder, as he guided her in the sea of men with cameras to her car, his touch feeling completely wrong because even when it was his job, that wasn't something he'd do. No, that was _her_ work, most of the time. Alex closed her eyes once again.

She still couldn't believe how bad things had ended.

Mitchie's eye for talent was proved right when she got Alex signed with the same label Coming by the Moonlight, Mitchie's band, was signed in and the girl from Texas became the newest teen sensation. Everyone knew who Alex Russo was and from that day on, nobody ever doubted of Mitchie's crazy ideas again. The Texan and her family moved to New York, close to where Mitchie's family lived, and once they were settled in, Coming by the Moonlight got on the road for their third headlining tour, having Alex Russo as their opening act. That was when everything started, Alex remembered well. Mitchie kept her love for Alex as quiet as she could during the process of signing her and getting her to be a star, like she had promised she would, because she knew that if she went on and told Alex about her feelings before anything was settled, everyone would think the texan girl was hanging on Mitchie's success and that was the last thing Mitchie wanted. However, once Alex's fanbase was formed and Mitchie was sure Alex was going to be fine, the rockstar made her feelings present. Alex was taken by surprise, because she always thought Mitchie was as straight as a ruler, because of her infamous relationship with Connect 3's frontman, Shane Gray and the intense romance they held for little over a year before both bands raised to fame.

"He was my first love, I really don't find a reason to deny that to you." Mitchie told Alex one day, when they were on their way to the next city on the schedule, in Alex's bus, which actually could be remembered as _Alex and Mitchie's bus _since the New Yorker spent all her time there instead of the bus she shared with Caitlyn and Mikayla, discussing the situation they were in. "What I had with him was very special to me and I think the world knows that for all the songs that were written about it." said the rockstar, laughing softly, as Alex wondered why did the moonlight hitting on her face made her look so beautiful. "But I have always believed love is not defined by the gender of a person, but by their personality. I fell in love with Shane because to date, he's the funniest guy I have ever met, and just was great boyfriend." Truth was that Alex never felt as insecure as in that moment, when Mitchie was looking up at the ceiling and describing every good thing about her ex-boyfriend. Nevertheless, Mitchie looked back at her with the most beautiful smile Alex had ever seen in her life. "The same thing happened with you, if you want to know. What you are as a person is what I like the most about you. You're sweet, you're nice, you're humble. I love each and every single one of the things you hate about yourself, even when you will never express you do, and I will spend a lifetime if necessary to show you why you should never doubt yourself. " Alex was speechless by then. If well she had heard those words before, never in her life had she ever heard someone that meant them as much as Mitchie did.

"What about Mikayla, though?" Alex said, finding herself unable to stop those words from coming out from her mouth.

"What about her?"

"You know she doesn't like me." Mitchie raised an eyebrow, making Alex smile. "Are you willing to go against her, your best friend, and her wishes just to date me?"

"Yes." Mitchie didn't even hesitate answering that. No, she was sure of what she wanted in that moment and Mikayla was not it, if anything, it was Alex. "It's not like she's my mother for her to give permission about who should I date or not." Alex giggled. "So, Alex, I know I'm corny, but would you give me a try?" Alex was way too in love by then to say no to her. So, before everybody could process what was happening, Alex and Mitchie were an item.

Alex couldn't help but smile again at the memory, because she knew damn well that even now, when things were as bad as they were, whenever Mitchie would get asked what had been her favorite tour out of all the tours Coming by the Moonlight had done by then, she'd always say the same thing: _All That We Needed Tour. _

"Ms. Russo, your phone is ringing." said the driver, sounding a bit confused as why hadn't the star answered her phone and taking her out of her thoughts, again.

"What?" She exclaimed and then heard her phone ringing. "Oh, yeah. Thank you." the girl picked up her phone, looking at the name showing up in the screen, being unable to contain an eye roll when she saw who it was. _Miley. _"Hey, Miles" Alex said, trying to sound as normal as she could, yet closing her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come.

"_Why haven't you been answering your phone, Alexandra Russo?!_" Yep, just like a mother.

"I have been in the studio, you know I can't answer the–"

"_I called the studio half an hour ago and they said you weren't there!" _Alex rolled her eyes again, annoyed.

"Because I was taking a break. I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"_You have me way too abandoned, you know that? It almost looks like you don't care about me!"_

"Jesus Christ, Miley, of course I care about you, I just–_"_

"_No, no, don't explain. Once you finish recording your damn album, you will have to give a lot of sexy Lexy time, understood?_" Alex furiously blushed, because she was never comfortable listening to that stuff, let alone coming from Miley. "_Anyway, I just called you to remind you that we have dinner at my parents' house tonight and you can _not _skip this time." _the young superstar tried her best not to groan. _"So you better be home before 7 pm, you heard?"_

"Fine, I'll try."

"_No, Alex, not try, you must_–"

"Sorry, Miles, I have to hang up, I'm walking to the studio right now and you know there's not signal here, bye!_" _Alex exclaimed, getting comfortable on her sit and hanging up the phone, letting out a deep breath and covering her face when she did it, wondering how did things turn out the way they had done. She then laughed bitterly, remembering what had happened.

_Flash Back _

"_Are you really going to tell me right now you didn't know, Alex?_" _Coming by the Moonlight's bassist said, looking at the young star and sitting next to her, as Alex looked to the sky, trying to clear her mind. "I noticed the day I met her, you know."_

"_You could pretty much say I was in denial about it." Alex replied, not looking away from the sky. "Because I knew how clueless Mitchie was about it and how much this was going to affect her."_

"_Yeah, I guess we all did the same for the sake of their friendship." _

_Alex looked down to the floor. "What I want to know, though." she started. "Is how can someone be so from different from what you always pictured them to be."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_From the outside, Coming by the Moonlight looks like the perfect trio. Always together, always happy. Not once a problem between you has ever slipped to the internet and everyone worships Mikayla and Mitchie's friendship." Alex explained and then looked to Caitlyn, who was carefully listening to every word she was saying. "You and Mitchie happen to be as everyone thinks you are, even better, I actually would say. However, inside the box, everything looks like a freaking mess. Mikayla is a bitch to almost everyone but Mitchie, you and Mikayla hate each other and Mitchie is clearly going to fall apart once everything hits her. " Alex looked away, feeling a few tears coming out from her eyes. "And –and it gets overwhelming at times, you know?" _

_Caitlyn smiled sadly, nodding. "I know, I get that a lot. But, Alex, you should know that once upon a time, things weren't as bad they are now." Alex gave Caitlyn a questioning look. "The real problem actually started when you came into the picture."_

"_Really?" said Alex, not believing what she was listening to. "How on earth is it my fault that Mikayla is freaking bitch?"_

"_Is not your fault, Alex, it's hers, for believing what everyone told her without taking the moment to check before." Cailtyn sighed. "You see, as I think you now, Mitchie and Mikayla have been friends since they were very young. According to Mrs. Marshall, Mikayla has always had a thing for Mitchie, which always passed unnoticed by her. However, everyone else was convinced Mitchie felt the same way as Mikayla yet didn't want to accept it herself. Their parents would talk about how they would end up together so much that Mikayla eventually started believing herself she and Mitchie were __meant to be, which is why she is a bitch to everyone that comes into her way to conquering Mitchie's heart." Caitlyn laughed, softly. "After she accepted I was not going to be a threat to her, she kept it cool with me, yet always keeping an eye on it, but I'm guessing she completely forgot about it once you came into the picture, because Alex, Mitchie's interest in you happened really fast and never left." A small smiled appeared on Alex's face when she heard that. "One day, Mitchie was glued to the computer, watching you sing, and then she couldn't stop talking about you. Mikayla hated you before she even met you because of that. You were already coming into her way."_

"_Well, I would like to say I'm sorry about that, but I really am not..."_

_Caitlyn smiled, nodding in agreement. "So, you can imagine how upset Mikayla felt after Mitchie met you and she was completely fascinated by you." Caitlyn placed her arm around Alex's shoulder, like she would always do. "A lot of people would say Mitchie was meant to be with a girl, yet never realized the girl wasn't who they thought she was. The girl for Mitchie was someone better."_

"_Thank you, Cait, but I really don't think I am that better." Alex sighed, looking at the moon that reminder her so much of Mitchie. "What am I going to do now, though? Now that Mitchie knows how Mikayla feels about her, I mean."_

"_Nothing, Lex, you won't do anything. Let them figure it out themselves."_

"_But what's going to happen if Mitchie realizes that reality is that she really was supposed to be with Mikayla and not with me? How am I going to deal with that?"_

"_That's not going to happen, Lex, you're nuts if you really think that. Mitchie loves you too much."_

_Alex sighed, yet again. "Well, I really hope you're right. I really do."_

_Flash Back End_

Mikayla Marshall, of course.

Mitchie's best friend had been in love with her since the girl could remember, but all her life had been scared to admit it, because something inside her told her Mitchie didn't feel the same way. Then, in middle school, Mitchie dated freaking Shane Gray and Mikayla didn't remember hating someone so much as she hated that guy, because he became Mitchie's priority for the longest of times. Whenever she would see them together, she would get completely jealous and irrational, many times asking herself why couldn't be her who was by Mitchie's side instead of him. However, this situation helped her to accept the fact that Mitchie was straight and with that thought in mind, she continued being Mitchie's best friend without any trouble during all the time Mitchie and Shane dated. Then, when Mikayla had almost lost all hope and was starting to believe that the only way to be around Mitchie for the rest of her life was by forming a band together and fulfilling Mitchie's dreams, Mikayla's best friend broke up with Shane and an opportunity came rising, restoring all lost hope Mikayla had in her love for Mitchie, an opportunity she couldn't let herself lose, again, being that the only reason why she had started being rude to everyone that represented a threat to her opportunity. But along came Alex Russo and all opportunity she could ever have was lost. Mikayla knew it from the very first time she heard the texan's name and refused to believe it for the longest of times. Although Alex had no proof of it, she _knew _Mikayla has gotten into relationship and had became the reason why Mitchie and her eventually broke up.

When Mitchie and Alex first started dating, the label was cool with it and not once asked them to hide them. However, when after Mikayla talked to CEO of their label, suddenly everyone was against their relationship and wanted them both to keep them as behind doors as they could, using as an excuse Alex's raising fame. During the _All That We Needed_ tour, Caitlyn and Mitchie agreed to have only one bus, but the actual day before the tour started, two buses showed up at the Torres' household, where everyone was staying that night, the drivers claiming that a member of the band had done a last minute call and asked for a second bus. Everybody knew who was it before needing to ask. Mitchie and Alex's first real arguments were because of Mikayla, just as well as their lack of time to spend together once the tour ended and Alex had to part ways from Coming by the Moonlight and starting touring on her own. Everything pointed it out to be Mikayla's fault and Alex never felt so much... anger towards someone like she felt for that girl.

Alex loved Mitchie and the brunette was still sure the rockstar had loved her just as much. If not, Mitchie wouldn't have risked so many times getting caught showing her love to Alex by the paparazzis, just because the girl was upset or sad; nor would have she gone every night to Alex's bus during the tour just because she knew Alex didn't like to be alone. Yes, Alex knew they had loved each other, a lot, and the only reason why the broke up was because of Mitchie's freaking best friend.

The band was falling apart. Mikayla started dating the once upon a time heartthrob Jason McCann once she realized her feelings for Mitchie weren't returned, adopting a life of parties and excess that none of her bandmates couldn't stand. Mitchie was soft with her, because she felt bad about breaking her heart, but Caitlyn wasn't and she couldn't stand Mikayla for much longer. Mitchie had to take a choice: saving her band, everything she had worked so hard for and her friendship with Mikayla or staying with Alex and try again on her own. It was too much pressure on her and Mitchie really didn't know what to do. She never expected having to choice between what she loved the most. However, Mitchie didn't have to choose, because Alex decided for her. Before anyone could realize, Coming by the Moonlight was taking a break and each member were going to do their own thing for a while. Mikayla parted to California, staying with her boyfriend, Caitlyn decided to take a long and needed vacation to travel around the world and Mitchie stayed in New York, heartbroken and single. So, after breaking up with Mitchie, Alex dedicated her life one hundred percent to her career, which was rising really fast, in an attempt to not think about her ex as much as she could. Then, she heard about the disastrous news, almost a year after her break up with Mitchie, which resulted with things just as disastrous: Not only had Coming by the Moonlight came back better than ever, but Mitchie was now dating her best friend, Mikayla Marshall.

"Earth calling Alex, Earth calling Alex, I repeat." said a familiar red head in front of her, many hours after her call with her girlfriend, when she was in her home, who was looking at Alex with a little smirk on her face.

"Harper!" Alex exclaimed, excited, standing up from the chair she was sitting and hugging her best friend, who was softly laughing. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you!"

"Well, since the mountain doesn't come to me, I decided to go to the mountain!" Harper replied, pulling away from the hug and looking at Alex's face. "But I gotta tell you, Lex, you look terrible."

"Geeze, Harper, thank you!"

"What?! I am your best friend and as your best friend I must tell you the truth!"

"Dork." Alex said, hugging the redhead once again.

"I know, but you love me because of that, though."

"I do, that's true."

"I knew it." Alex giggled. "Now, on a serious note, tell me. It's Miley, isn't it?" Alex quickly pulled away from the hug, surprised.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Everybody says you have been very off and you never looked this tired and frustrated when you were with Mitchie." Alex ran her tiny finger through her hair and that was all Harper needed to know what's going on. "Ohhh, so it's Mitchie, right?"

Alex sighed. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Of course you do! You feel guilty because you're dating Miley and you still love Mitchie, am I right?"

Alex frowned. "When you say it like that, it sounds so bad..."

"Oh, Lex!" Harper said, hugging her best friend again. "Does it make you feel better that half of your friends and family doesn't like Miley either?"

"Not really, actually."

"Well, at least you know now."

Alex rolled her eyes and escaped from Harper's embrace, sitting on the chair she was previously sitting in, placing her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her hands. "I just still can't believe Mitchie's really dating Mikayla and it's going to be over 4 months now. It doesn't make any sense to me, at all."

"It doesn't make sense to anybody, trust me." Harper said, sitting on a chair in front of Alex. "Just like we never understood why you went back to Miley right away that happened."

Alex shrugged. "Miley was my world once, remember? Back in our junior year, when I inexplicably had the biggest crush on her and we dated for like half a year." Harper rolled her eyes.

"How to forget, that girl hated me during all the time you two dated."

"Yeah, well, when I broke things off with her, I was feeling so sad and so heartbroken I didn't think I was going to fall in love again but–"

"Then you met Mitchie and realized what true love really was?" Harper said, with the biggest smile on her face, infecting Alex with it and making her smile a little.

"Yeah, that happened, it's true."

"So what the heck are you doing with Miley then?"

"Mitchie moved on, so I must do the same."

"Oh, Jesus christ, you do not spend time on the internet, do you?" Alex looked up to her best friend, confused.

"Why would I? Everything you find on the internet is a lie, half of the time and as long as I know what's true and what's not, I don't care." Harper smiled got wider, as she got her laptop out of the bag she had been carrying ever since Alex's maid let her in and that the texan girl hadn't noticed.

"Mitchie taught you well, that I have to admit. You use the exact same words as her."

Alex didn't realize what was going on until she found herself sitting on the dinning table, best friend sitting next to her with the laptop on the table, going through videos on YouTube, which brought more feelings to Alex, like if she hadn't had enough that day.

"And here is it!" Harper exclaimed, clicking on a video and placing the laptop in front of her best friend. Alex looked at the screen and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name of it: _"Mitchie Torres' Live Chat 10/24", _just as the girl she had been suffering for the last two years of her life appeared on her screen, looking as tired as ever and wearing a small sad smile.

"If you want to watch it all, watch it, but the important part comes around half of it, so you check that out, okay? I will go get something to eat, because I am starving." Alex nodded, not even paying attention to her best friend anymore, looking at every move the girl with chestnut hair in her screen was doing. She still was beautiful, she still had the most angelical voice Alex had ever heard in her life. She was still _her _Mitchie. So, that way Alex spent the following hour listening to Mitchie's voice, watching her perfect features and dying a little inside every time she would hear her laugh. However, Alex couldn't stop herself from noticing how the rockstar looked a little off, even sad she would say, but was trying her best to hide it. Yeah, but not to Alex, who could read her like an open book after everything they had gone through.

"_Alright guys, I have like 10 minutes left!" _Mitchie exclaimed, smiling and reading the messages her fans were sending her. _"So I only have time to answer a few more questions so let's see..." 'what was I think when I left her, oh my god.' _was the only thing that could run in Alex's mind in that moment. _"Mitchie, are you and Alex Russo still friends?" _Alex's heart dropped to the ground and almost died, just as Mitchie's expression changed from slightly content to slightly hurt, just for a few seconds. _"Truth is I haven't talked to her in a while, but I really hope she's doing great, Alex holds a very special place in my heart." _Alex sighed, feeling even worse than she did before. Why on earth did Harper show her that in the first place, though? To break her heart even more? "_From the All that We Needed Tour, what is the best memory you have?_" For the first time in all the live chat, Mitchie's face-eating smile made an appearance. _"There's a lot of good memories from that tour, that's why it's my favorite, but I think my favorite was during an interview Alex was doing where I walked in and started saying nonsense." _The rockstar stared at the distance, like if she was thinking of something as her smile dropped a little. "_In fact, it wasn't nonsense. It actually was the smartest stuff I have ever said in my life, period._" Alex smiled, remembering that interview. Alex was upset that day with Mitchie because of some ridiculous reason she didn't remember, and the New Yorker showed up on her interview wearing an _Alex's #1 Fan_ shirt and said "Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres, Alex's number 1 fan and I would totally marry this girl". Then, when she walked out, she quickly came back and kissed Alex's cheek, just to run out of the scene as fast as she walked in. Mitchie rubbed her face with one hand, sighing. _"Anyway, next question. Can you _–_can you play a song for us? Um, guys! Do you really want me to play a song for you?" _As Alex imagined, the response to that was fast. _"Alright, alright, but you know I'm not quite the singer, right?" _

"Bullshit, Mitchie, bullshit. You sing much more better than your girlfriend does." Alex whispered.

"_I will sing a new song for you, do you guys like that idea?" _Mitchie turned around, asking someone if they could hand her a guitar.

"_Anything specific?" _said the guy the camera didn't catch and that was talking to Mitchie.

"_No, not really." _She responded then turned back to the camera and smiled. Then she thought about it for a moment and turned around. _"Hold on, yes, bring the white one!" _

Alex's breath got stuck in her throat and with it, came the memories.

Flash Black

"_Soundcheck, soundcheck..." _

"_Nobody would believe that's what you're doing if you didn't say so, Mitchie!" Alex exclaimed, making the rockstar turn around with a smile. _

"_Well, there is the smartass I have as a girlfriend!" Mitchie exclaimed, speaking through the microphone yet still looking at Alex, who was walking towards her with a little smirk on her face. _

"_I bet you wouldn't have said that if your fans were here." Alex teased her, as she stood in front of her, her smirking growing bigger. _

"_Oh, is that a challenge?" Alex shrugged, still smiling. _

"_Take it as you wish, Rockstar." Mitchie smiled, plucking the string of the white acoustic guitar on her hands, still looking at her girlfriend. _

"_I wrote a song for you." Mitchie said, still talking through the microphone. "And I might or not might play tonight during the show and bring you on stage while I do so. How does that sounds?" _

"_It sounds like an overexposed relationship our label is going to nuts about."_

"_Well, babe, I am nuts for you already, so what's the point on keeping them sane?" Alex giggled, not being able to contain the blush that creeped on her face. _

"_You still are so corny, Mitch."_

"_You don't complain about it, though."_

"_Oh don't expect me to complain, because I won't." Alex said, pressing her body against Mitchie's back and resting her head on her shoulder. "You should play the song for me, though, now that there is relatively nobody around."_

_Mitchie started playing the guitar, smiling with every note she played and putting all her heart into every lyric that came out from her mouth.__"__Your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet, and the feeling I forget" Mitchie looked a little to her left, her nose meeting Alex's cheek, as she sang. "I'm in love now."_

_And nothing ever felt as right as that. _

_Flash Back End _

"_You're not her, though I try to see you differently." _Mitchie sang, the sadness in her voice being noticeable since the very first note as she plucked the strings of the very well known guitar for Alex. _"I toe the line, you see, I'm searching for what used to be mine." _Mitchie sighed, because she knew what singing that song was going to mean as song as the lead singer of her band had a word of it. _"And I saw your eyes, and I saw her staring back at me, so I will try to find another one who suited me as well as her." _I didn't take much before Alex realized what everything meant, just like it didn't talk long for her to start letting out all those tears she had held all the time she had been without Mitchie.

She wouldn't be what she was in that moment if it wouldn't have been for Mitchie. She wouldn't have believed in herself, if it wouldn't been for Mitchie's endless nights of telling her every little thing she loved about her. She wouldn't be living her dream, if it wouldn't have been for Mitchie. New York wouldn't be so precious to her, if it wouldn't have been for Mitchie. But most of all, she wouldn't have known what real love was, if it wouldn't have been for Mitchie and it was time to let the world know that.

_Forget about them. _Mitchie said to Alex during their very first date, on that coffee shop where they learnt a lot about each other. So that what Alex was going to do. Forget about the paparazzi, forget about the label, forget about Mikayla.

Her life desperately needed something and it certainly wasn't what she was getting. No, all that she needed was Mitchie, just like all that Mitchie needed was Alex.

And Alex was going to fix it, soon.

"Harper?" Alex called, when the video stopped.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me to Miley's house?"

"Why on earth would I even want to go there?" Alex rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I need to get my girl back, and you know, I can't do it if I'm on a–"

"Stop talking, let's go." said the red head, swiftly coming out from the kitchen and taking her bag. Alex smiled.

"Thank you, Harp."

"Thank me when she's back, ok?" Alex nodded and followed her best friend out the house, into the city that had seen and still had a lot to seen of her, all because of that damn video.

* * *

**Sigh. I don't even know, so don't ask me. lol Leave a review and let me know what you think, though!**


End file.
